Save me Natasha and Steve
by unasmera
Summary: After Ultron tried to kill every human being on earth, everything goes ahead pretty normal. At least for the next three month. Then Agent Romanoff has the mission to meet a person named "Starlord". Instead of him Loki appears and demands a stone from Natasha she hasn't heard of yet. That's the point when everything's going to hell for her. But it seems like Roger could save her...
1. Chapter 1

**Save me. Natasha and Steve**

 _Situations take place after_ _ **the Avengers Age of Ultron**_

Natasha kneed on the ground, back to a desk. This mission truly didn't extend as it should. She should've met a person who worked under the pseudonym "Starlord", but instead Loki showed up and everything went to hell.

"You know I'm not interested in injuring you Midgards. If you just give me the stone I promise no harm will come to you or your companions" She didn't know what he was talking about, but she didn't care either. The thing confusing her, was Loki being still alive contrary to her information about him being dead, and her being caught with him inside this abandoned building far away from everything. If she came out of here alive, she would probably have a word about that with director Fury, but for now she would focus on not getting killed.

She could hear Loki getting nearer to her position. His steps haled through the whole room. Quiet as a cat, she sneaked to the other side of that desk, which was nearer to the door. There were no other agents with her due to the fact, that this "Starlord" wanted to meet alone and she only had to transmit information.

There was a meeting point 5 kilometers away, where she was supposed to get on a Helicarrier. If she could make it there… But then there was the possibility of Loki catching them unprepared and killing a lot of Agents and she couldn't carry that out.

"You know, my brother and me used to play hide and seek, when we were kids", the god said and she could almost see the smile on his face.

"He always was so concerned about his hiding places. His only fault was, he never concealed his feet behind the curtains"

That was the moment, when Natasha jumped out behind the desk and ran to the door as fast she could. Behind her she could hear the laugh of the cruel good, but she didn't dare to look back. After the door, there was a staircase where she had to get down. She already had her foot on the first step, when Loki appeared right in front of her.

"You forgot that I'm a god", he remembered her with a big smirk on his face. She had her gun out before he could blink and shot him right in the belly.

"You forgot that I'm an assassin", she answered and jumped over the banister, attaching a sling on it at the same moment. She let herself down until she felt the ground under her feet, then she instantly detached the rope from her back and started sprinting towards the forest. To get there she had to cross a field where she could find no defense from being seen or shot. She quietly damned S.H.I.E.L.D for choosing such a disadvantageous position.

"Agent Romanoff, are there any problems? You've left the building", Maria Hills voice resounded in her ear through the headset.

"Loki's still alive, I need reinforcements!", she shouted. There was no answering from the other side.

"Agent Hill?", she asked, but the connection was dead, so she just kept on running towards the trees. She almost imagined herself to be safe, when something hit her from behind and she stumbled.

Pain shot through her right shoulder and she barely stopped herself from screaming.

"Did you really thought you could escape that easy?", Loki laughed, not harmed at all, standing right in front of her. She was laying on the ground, trying to focus her view.

"Don't worry, I don't want your soul to leave this earth, at least not for today, just tell me where the stone is!", he almost sounded angry, as he said that.

"I don't know, what you're talking about", she spit out. He pressed his foot on her wound and she couldn't stop herself from groaning. It felt as if every bone in her shoulder was breaking and pain exploded all the way down to her arm.

"Don't you dare lie to me", he screamed at her. Then he took off his foot from her shoulder, what still felt awful. She had to get up or else she might never get away from here. Loki turned around, looking as if he thought about something Natasha didn't want to find out. She managed to roll from her back to her belly, so that she could support herself with her left arm. Every muscle in her body protested against the movement, but she had to stand up. As she finally made it, the god turned around and looked as if he had a terrible idea. She moved back a few steps, but she knew, that she couldn't run from him any more. Not with that shoulder. She wasn't even sure how long she would make it with loosing that much blood. Even though she didn't yet found out what hit her, she could say that it was an open wound and didn't felt good.

"Tell them, if they won't bring me the infinity, I'll kill every single one of their Avengers", it sounded more like a promise than a threat, "And to make sure I'll be taken serious…" Natasha didn't see it coming, when he pressed her hand on her shoulder and called words she didn't understand. The last thing she noticed, was the smile on his face until everything went dark.

When she woke up again, the sun was getting up again and everything was dipped in bright red light. Her wound felt as if something burned on it, but somehow she managed to get up. Everything felt as if it was under water and she couldn't focus on anything. Staggering she tried to walk towards the forest again, even if she didn't knew why. There was a reason she had to get there, but it wouldn't come up to her mind. Somebody was shouting at her. It sounded as if it was far away and she looked around to find the person it came from, but there was no one around.

"Romanoff… Romanoff! … position!", it was as if someone would try to wake her from a dream. Concentrating on the voice she tried to understand what it was saying to her.

"We need your position, now! Can you hear me?!", she focused on her surroundings, trying to think clearly. There was a building near her. That building…

"On the field…", she answered. Her voice sounded to weak. Somehow dry.

"We'll get you"

Soooo, that was the first part of my Romanoger fanfiction… I know there wasn't that much Steven in that part, but I promise it'll come soon ;-). I'm from Germany so I'd love to have some feedback from you, so that I might correct my mistakes. There's going to be a next part, as soon as I'm done with correcting my faults in this one… I hope my English skills aren't too bad…


	2. Chapter 2

As Natasha woke up, she found herself lying in one of those white beds of the hospital station they especially had for S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. That meant she must have been asleep for more than one day, because otherwise, she still would've been on the Helicarrier. The room had several medical set ups and a stand with an infusion bag hanging on it stood next to her. She pulled off the needle that injected her whatever was in that bag and removed the clip on her finger, which lead to the heart rate monitor. A long high beep tone sounded in result.

Ignoring it, Natasha stood up and went straight to the door. She didn't felt any signs of pain in her shoulder, what made her worry. Normally there would have been at least a sting, but now it felt as if nothing had happened at all. Deciding to deal with that later she first wanted to find out where she was.

Two steps ahead of the door, it flew open and a really tensed Clint nearly ran her down. She just so, managed to step left, before they both would have found themselves lying on the floor. She hadn't time to say anything before a couple of earnestly looking doctors followed and stared at her.

"Tasha, what the hell are you doing?", Barton asked. She was both confused and alarmed after that performance. Nearly every doctor in every S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital knew that she just left when she woke up and felt okay. She's done that a thousand times before and Clint shouldn't even be near the United States at the moment.

He made a really alarmed impression, so she scanned the room for possible dangers, but there was nothing.

"I could ask you the same", she answered, "Shouldn't you be out on your mission in Europe by now?" He launched into a reply, when one of the doctors interrupted their conversation and tried to pull Natasha back to the bed.

"Please, Miss Romanoff, you have to rest…", the women explained, but she just pushed her away and eyed up Clint. The tensed expression in his face was gone now. Instead he looked kind of tired, he didn't seem to had that much sleep last night. But there was something else in his gaze, she couldn't quite tell… As if he would be concerned and relieved at the same time.

"Clint, what's up?", she asked him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"You should really sleep Natasha, okay. I'll explain it to you later", he replied.

"No, I'm fine, tell me now!", she demanded. What could possibly sorrow him that much?

"Miss Romanoff, I'd really advice you to…", she made the doctor fall silent with one angry gaze.

Barton sighed and took his fingers through his hair. He knew she wouldn't get back into that bed.

"Tasha, you were asleep for three days now", he told her.

That was indeed not usual, but it couldn't be the only reason he came running through that door a few second after the heart rate monitor alarmed. So she waited for him to go on, tell her the bad information.

With an abrupt 'click' there was silence filling up the whole room. One of the doctors had shut down the beep tone, she hadn't even thought about anymore. Its absence left a pushing feeling in the not too large chamber.

"So…?", she broke the stillness, demanding an answer from her friend. He sighed, but there was no relief in it. A few seconds he seemed to try finding the words, but one of the medics answered instead:

"Miss Romanoff, I'm afraid we don't know anything about your injury." She didn't understood.

"It seems like something otherworldly might have caused it, and we can't get clear X-ray images, to find out what's wrong", he tried to explain, "I suggest you just stay at the station, until we're able to tell more details"

So that's what this was all about. Loki must have hit her with some kind of Asgardian weapon.

"I'm fine", she said and tried to get to the door. Barton stopped her.

"Tasha…"

"Clint, my shoulder is fine, I don't have any other problems and if I stay here, this would be just a waste of time", she answered. There seemed to be nothing that the doctors could do for her and it wouldn't help to test her over and over again.

"Miss Romanoff, you can't do this! We don't know…", the doctor wanted to stop her, as Clint let her pass, but she just said:

"I'm leaving" and slid through the door.

Okay, that took longer, than I thought, but here is the new Chapter! Please let me know what you think about it, and only to clear this, Burton is not in love with Natasha or anything, he's just worried about his friend ;-)


End file.
